Juguete
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Solo eras un juguete que usaba cuando quería divertirme, si llegaba el día de que ya no quería jugar más contigo, solo te dejaría tirada sin impórtame lo que te pasara, sin embargo al final no fui quien tomó esa decisión
1. Yo te quiero

Lo recuerdo perfectamente ese día, en el que te perdí y ya no fuiste mía ¿pero realmente me pertenecías?

—Te amo Sasuke_kun —Me decías con ternura, al mismo tiempo que tu cara se sonrojaba de un carmesí.

Tus palabras no significaban nada para mí, porque solo eras un juguete, eso eras, me proporcionabas diversión y si me aburría simplemente tomaba otro de mis tantos juguetes de mi colección y luego de un tiempo si quería, empezaba de nuevo a jugar con el mismo juguete que anteriormente había dejado tirado.

— ¿Me amas? —Me preguntabas mirándome a los ojos con ojos brillosos a punto de llorar, ya que no recibías respuesta.

Como siempre en cambio yo nunca te respondía esa pregunta, a nadie se lo hacía porque simplemente nunca lo sentía, pero algo significabas para mí ya que se podría decir que eras mi juguete favorito, eras con quien más jugaba y tú siempre satisfacías mis deseos, mis gustos y mis fantasías.

—Ven ahora a mi casa —Te ordenaba y tu venias a mi casa rápidamente con tu sonrisa inquebrantable o eso es lo que yo creía.

—Ahora vete —Te decía cuando me satisfacías, te levantabas sin ni siquiera protestar, te vestías y te ibas.

Siempre era lo mismo, siempre hacia lo mismo, siempre jugaba a lo mismo.

Pero un día no viniste a pesar de que te llame y te mande mensajes incontable veces, pasaron horas, días, semanas y ya nunca más te volví a ver, me había dado cuenta...te había perdido y ya no te podía encontrar sin importar cuanto te buscara.

No debería importarme, porque solo eras un juguete que usaba cuando quería divertirme, si llegaba el día de que ya no quería jugar más contigo, solo te dejaría tirada sin impórtame lo que te pasara, sin embargo al final no fui quien tomó esa decisión y eso me molestaba, no era porque me importabas.

Pero un día, el que recuerdo perfectamente y no puedo borrar de mi cabeza, te había visto, te había encontrado pero...ya no me pertenecías, ya no era tu dueño te había tomado otra persona.

Estabas reluciente como si fueras nueva...estabas preciosa, nunca te había visto así porque cuando estabas conmigo parecías rota, destrozada...yo te había provocado eso porque yo fui la causa que de a poco ya no brillaras más y esa luz que me cautivo se estaba apagando.

En ese momento me di cuenta que eras más que un simple juguete, eras más que eso... pero me di cuenta tarde de lo que significabas para mí.

Fue mi culpa, fue mi error creía que esas sonrisas, risas eran verdad y si, lo fueron pero dejaron de serlo a medida que el tiempo pasaba.

Te había perdido, lo sabía, te había roto y otro te había reparado, no se cuidar a mis juguetes y menos a los que más amaba.

Si solo te hubieras dado cuenta que todas las veces que te llamaba, todo el tiempo que pasaba contigo, solo lo hice porque verdaderamente te quería, sin embargo no me di cuenta de mis sentimientos que tenía por ti, porque no conozco el sentimiento de amor y jamás lo había sentido.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Luchar para recuperarte? ¿O resignarme de que te perdí?

Creo que la respuesta está bastante clara, un juguete favorito lo es porque realmente lo quieres…

Y yo te quiero.


	2. Yo te perdí

Ya estaba harto, no importa cuántas veces cerca tuyo pase, o cuantas veces dirigí la mirada hacia ti, una mirada sexy por cierto y simplemente me ignorabas como si yo no estuviera ahí, en frente tuyo.

¿Me odiabas? ya empezaba a creerlo y lo peor es que no había ningún motivo por el cual no odiarme, hasta yo mismo me odiaba, odiaba como te había tratado.

No había nada que hacer al parecer, ya que para ti ahora ni existía, en este momento me sentía como un juguete, siendo utilizado y cuando no, dejado tirado.

Y estaba bien porque era lo mismo que había hecho yo miles de veces, me lo merecía, había tirado todos mis juguetes, solo te quería a ti, pero veo que tu no a mí y lo entendía, el tiempo paso y te cansaste de creer que te correspondería.

¿Lo creerías ahora?...si te digo que te amo.

Realmente no lo quería decir, pero lo gritaría a los cuatro vientos para que ese imbécil que esta junto a ti, se apartara de tu lado, pero ¿me corresponderías?

Antes podría estar 100% seguro, de cómo me llamo Sasuke Uchiha, ahora ni siquiera estoy seguro de quien soy, de la noche a la mañana había cambiado, tú me cambiaste.

Tú y tus sonrisas, ¿Acaso lo habías planeado? Enamorarme y dejarme, como tu juguete, estabas haciendo lo que querías conmigo.

Un día, viniste, te acercaste y me dijiste…

—Yo fui la que empezó a jugar este juego, yo dije que jugáramos, pero en ningún momento, dije que quería ser tu juguete —pronunciaste cada una de las palabras sin sentimiento alguno — te agradecería que no nos encontráramos más...adiós —añadiste y te fuiste caminando sin mirar atrás.

Me había dejado atónito tus palabras, era cierto, pero no iba a dejar que te fueras así.

—Espera, ¿Es por eso que no contestabas más las llamadas? ¿Esa es la razón de que ya no venias más a mi casa?, te lo pregunte y tu volteaste.

—No soy de tu propiedad, no soy tu juguete y si no quiero tener más relación contigo, no la tendré -me respondiste con la voz quebrada y dolida como yo mismo te había dejado —Yo fui la que inicio todo, pero en realidad...aunque parezca tonto, quería que te enamoraras de mí, quería amor verdadero, no ser un juguete que te divierta y te de placer, pero paso el tiempo y no funciono, así que solo decidí alejarme de ti y todo estaría bien porque yo no soy tu único juguete ¿cierto Sasuke_kun? —Tus ojos estaban empañados como si estuvieras a punto de llorar así que déjame, ya no quiero jugar… nunca más — estabas ahora llorando...yo fui la causa de tus lágrimas.

Justo cuando abrí la boca para decir algo, estabas corriendo, te estabas alejando y yo solo te estaba observando, como te ibas.

No podía perseguirte, porque si te alcanzaba ¿Qué te decía? ¿Qué te amaba?...que importaba, no me ibas a creer, ni yo mismo me había creído que estaba enamorado, pero de igual forma me encontraba corriendo y cada segundo que pasaba aumentaba la velocidad, buscándote, ¿Para qué?...no lo sé, ya te había perdido era innecesario.

Y lo era, cuando te vi en brazos de ese imbécil, me mostré indiferente, hice una mueca de desagrado y me fui del lugar sin ver vistos por los dos y claro que no me habían visto, si se encontraban cómodamente abrazados, confortándote del dolor que yo mismo te provoque.

Tenía razón y por desgracia siempre la tengo, era como si un niño dejara su juguete olvidado en un parque y llega otro y lo toma, llevándoselo a su casa como si fuera el dueño, y luego yo volvía con la esperanza de recupéralo, pero este ya no se encontraba más, si era lo mismo, no, no lo era porque si comparo a un niño, cuando pierde un juguete usualmente le compran uno nuevo, pero yo no te podría remplazar...

Eras única y como un idiota...

Yo te perdí.


	3. Yo te lastime

Te había hecho daño, lo sabía y era indudable, si antes me ignorabas, ahora me evitabas a toda costa, eras capaz de saltar de una ventana para no encontrarte conmigo ¿llamarte? imposible no me contestarías y menos ahora al haber cambiado tu número, faltaba que te mudes de país y listo, ya no me verías mas, pero no lo harías, porque está tu familia, amigos y el imbécil como lo denomino , yo ya no era importante para ti, el imbécil actualmente lo era, como en algún momento lo fui para ti.

No podía llamar tu atención con nada y era evidente, ya no te importaba lo que me pasaba, no te importaba si estaba herido, a pesar de que sea una pequeñez, ya no te asomarías o preguntarías a las otras chicas que me había pasado, solo pasabas a mi lado con tu total y profunda indiferencia o ni siquiera lo hacías.

Sé que nuestra relación era secreta y lo únicos que sabíamos eran nosotros dos, así que no nos habláramos, era lo más normal del mundo.

Ahora me daba cuenta la falta que me hacías, pero que importaba no había nada que hacer para que vuelvas a mi lado ¿extorsionarte? ¿Con que? no filmaba lo que hacíamos, no había registro de nuestra relación y además si lo digiera ¿quién me creería? nadie lo haría, ni yo mismo me lo creí cuando me lo propusiste, tenía varias que me lo habían propuesto, pero de ellas me lo podía imaginar, sin embargo no de ti.

Sé que al hacerlo no serviría de nada, porque no quiero que estés a mi lado odiándome más de lo que estás haciendo en este momento.

Nuestra relación era sin compromisos y debo admitir que te estaba utilizando como si fueras mi juguete, ya que estaba contigo cuando me sentía solo y aburrido y en todo este tiempo creíste que solo eras eso.

Eras como un juguete y yo era el niño que jugaba contigo, te lastimaba, te ensuciaba y te dejaba tirada, no hacía nada para repararte, en cambio te destruía cada vez más y más dejándote miserable.

En este momento yo debería estar enojado, tu quien me lo propusiste, te vas sin decir nada, pero no puedo odiarte porque es mi culpa, si te hubiera tratado como una persona y no como un juguete, en todo este tiempo que estuvimos juntos no hubiera pasado nada de esto, pero de todas maneras cualquier cosa que haga ahora, no puede cambiar el hecho de que...

Yo te lastime


	4. Yo te olvide

Odiaba esto y también odiaba al tipo que se encontraba a tu lado, te provocaba una felicidad que casi nunca tuviste conmigo, estabas sonriendo, riendo, el imbécil como yo lo llamaba así, te hacia sonreír tan fácil, que me daban unas ganas tremendas de asesinarlo.

Troné mis dedos, tenía tantas ganas de golpearlo también y apartarlo de tu lado.

"Es mía, así que no la toques" si solo pudiera decirle eso, pero la verdad es que no eres de mi propiedad, porque para ti soy más que un simple conocido o peor que eso, un desconocido.

Lo iba a matar, no soportaba verlo junto a ti y que tú le sonrías a él, tenía muchos contactos y podía hacer desaparecer gente muy fácilmente, pero sé que al hacer eso no te haría feliz y lo que menos quería era destruir tu felicidad, una felicidad que yo mismo destruí y que él te la reconstruyo.

Sí, me había enamorado y como un idiota lo hacía.

Mirándote desde lejos como me ignoras, como si nunca fui algo para ti, como si nunca paso nada entre nosotros dos, sé que te acuerdas, se que no olvidas lo que fui para ti. Y yo aqui atento mirándote desde lejos ¿esperando que cosa? ¿Qué te acercaras y me dijeras que me amas?

Una palabra...patético, eso es lo que soy.

Mis sentimientos no se fueron, ganas de decírtelo tampoco, pero como soy orgulloso, lo menos que quiero es un rechazo.

Quiero olvidarte, pero no puedo, todos lo días te veo y para mejorar te veo con el imbécil, así que es imposible, imposible dejar de mirarte, debería olvidarte, pero es tan difícil, no se puede olvidar a una persona por mucho que se intente y menos a una que entro tan profundo en ti y te dejo una gran huella...siendo además la persona que querías que formara parte de tu futuro.

Sé que al pasar de los años te vas olvidando de las cosas y a veces de las personas, como un juguete que a medida del pasar de los años, ya no jugas más con ellos y los vas guardando.

Pero no puedo, no importa cuánto intente olvidarte a pesar de que tú lo hiciste, estas en todo mis ser, cada noche, cada recuerdo tuyo, tu cuerpo junto al mío, no puedo, es imposible, no te olvidare a pesar de que me haga daño a mismo.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que no te olvide, como un juguete a medida que pase el tiempo, ya no serás lo más importante para mí, solo serás un juguete con el cual me divertí, ya no ocuparas mis pensamientos y solo serás eso, un recuerdo que formara parte de mi pasado, ya no sentire lo mismo de lo que alguna vez pude llegar a sentir por ti y se que cuando eso pase diré que...

Yo te olvide


	5. Yo te extraño

A pesar de que quiero olvidarte, aún tengo ese sentimiento, ese en que sentís que falta algo y era un completo fastidio ¿Por qué tengo que pasar por estas cosas al estar enamorado?

Mis manos ansían tocarte, mis labios anhelan besarte y mi cabeza desea recordarte, lo odio, porque entonces... ¿qué hare para olvidarte? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para no extrañarte?

Echo de menos tu presencia y para agregar toda mi casa está llena de recuerdos tuyo y cuando cierro los ojos, no puedo evitar imaginar que estas a mi lado a pesar de que sé que no lo estas.

Antes no me sentía de esta manera, tan solo y por supuesto que no lo hacía, porque no conocía la soledad y no podía extrañar algo ni alguien o sentir tristeza y estaba bien como vivía, no necesitaba a nada ni a nadie, pero tu pusiste mi mundo patas arriba y me provocaste todos y cada uno de estos sentimientos que antes eran desconocidos para mí.

Y es una mierda por cierto, porque lo único que estoy sintiendo en este momento es mi total y humillante derrota, me siento un completo perdedor, estoy enamorado por primera vez, tengo a todas las mujeres a mis pies, pero la que me gusta me odia.

-es maravilloso estar enamorado-dije frustrado con puro sarcasmo

Me encontraba tirado en mi cama, tome mi celular del buró y mire tu número agendado, volví a llamarte, llame a un número en el cual nadie contestara, como un idiota lo hacía, un idiota enamorado.

Estoy harto cansado de todo esto, así que me dispuse a cerrar los ojos y ya sé que cuando duerma seguiré teniendo esos sueños, en los cuales yo te persigo y tú corres sonriendo y riendo pero nunca te puedo alcanzar, no importa cuánto grite tu nombre o si corro más rápido o me estiro para alcanzarte y tocar tu mano, nunca llego hasta ti.

Y lo sé, sé que a medida del paso del tiempo te estas alejando cada vez más y ya no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo, te estas volviendo cada vez más inalcanzable.

Sé que este sentimiento viene con la perdida y lo único que lo puede curar es el reemplazo, pero eso es algo que no puedo hacer, pero entonces ¿qué hago?, no lo sé, lo único que se es que...

Yo te extraño


	6. Yo me resigno

Aún es muy pronto para olvidarte y eso lo sé bien, si ni siquiera hice ningún progreso para recuperarte. Por eso tengo planeado reconquistarte.

Empezaste a recibir regalos, flores todo de parte de tu admirador secreto quien por supuesto era yo.

Te veías feliz, olías las flores y volteabas a ver si tu admirador estaba cerca, abrías tus regalos con un brillo especial en los ojos, seguramente preguntándote quien fue el que te lo envió.

Pero algo tenía que salir mal, tu novio o amigo o lo que sea que significaba para ti, se enojaba y tú te reías de sus incontrolables celos. Se notaba que te gustaba esta situación.

Un día después de entregarte mis regalos y el día que justo planeaba decirte quien era el admirador secreto. Él imbécil se me adelanto y confeso su amor por ti. Te sonrojaste y te lanzaste a sus brazos. Te beso en medio de toda la gente. Sonrió como un niño pequeño te levanto de sus brazos y te giro, feliz de la vida y claro si aceptaste ser su novia, yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo.

No había dicho ni una palabra, pero sentía que no tenía oportunidad, tu novio era alegre, divertido, todo lo contrario a mí. Era como el día y yo la noche. Él era la luz y yo la oscuridad.

Era un dobe por completo, pero sé que te iba a ser feliz como yo jamás lo he hecho.

Tú no sabías quien era tu admirador secreto y ya no te importaba saberlo, tú estabas con el imbécil y al parecer ya no necesitabas nada ni nadie más.

Si el dobe te hace feliz, eso estaría bien ¿no?, ya que yo no soy tu felicidad, soy lo contrario, el que provoca tu tristeza, era lo mejor que ya no me encuentre a tu lado y que no me acerque más a ti, porque había tomado la decisión de ya no luchar por recuperarte y como sé que no hay lugar para mí en tu corazón. Por lo tanto...

Yo me resigno


	7. Yo te amo

Nunca me creí capaz de renunciar a alguna cosa pero ahora lo veo posible, te deje ir, deje de jugar a un juego que jamás he empezado, me rendí en una batalla en la que nadie ha peleado.

Los Uchiha no son así, tan perdedores como yo, ellos todos lo tienen y cuando no lo tienen lo consiguen, pero al parecerse soy la excepción, la oveja negra de la familia quien no mueve un dedo para luchar por algo que anteriormente le perteneció, si es que podía llamarlo como suyo.

Te deje ir y tú nunca te diste cuenta que quería tenerte de vuelta a mi lado, no pude decirte mis sentimientos, no pude hacerlo porque ni siquiera lo había intentado, todo lo hacía en silencio, a escondidas esperando que te dieras cuenta, cosa que nunca lo hiciste, pero ahora tenía que decirlo, porque si no nunca lo notarias, seguramente no me creerías al decir esas palabras pero ¿Qué podía perder? si al ya no estar más conmigo lo había perdido todo.

Camine hasta ti, estabas hablando con tus amigas de no sé qué cosa tampoco es que me importara, porque era imposible que hablaran de mí, me acerque y pude notar que una de tus amigas se quedó sin habla y me miro como si fuera un famoso o algo parecido, pero no la culpo, yo provoco eso en las mujeres, soy irresistible.

Luego se dieron cuenta las otras, observándome de la misma manera hasta que tú te diste cuenta, pero no me miraste como ellas sino como si fuera un fantasma, un ser que no debería estar en presencia de tus ojos y no lo decía porque crea en ellos.

Cuando dije que quería hablar contigo tus amigas nos dejaron solos, pero inmediatamente cuando ellas lo hicieron tú te empezaste a alejar pero hacia otra dirección.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Te pregunte al ver que seguías yéndote, ignorándome de nuevo— Aún tenemos cosas de que hablar— Repuse para que te detengas.

—Ya lo habíamos dejado claro —Dijiste mientras seguías caminando así que te alcance y empecé a caminar a tu lado— No tenemos nada de qué hablar—Agregaste con tu tono de voz cortante al parecer nunca más podía oír ese tono alegre ni ver esa sonrisa infantil y coqueta.

—Tú lo dejaste y si no tenemos nada de qué hablar, no veo razón de que me ignores —inmediatamente te detuviste y me mirabas fijamente, una mirada que ya no tenía brillo.

—Antes de lo sucedido, no nos hablábamos, no te estoy ignorando, estoy tratando de que todo vuelva a la normalidad, tu solo fuiste una piedra en mi camino y ya no voy a tropezar más con ella...ya te lo dije, no me molestes más —Sonabas dura, indiferente parecías una persona completamente diferente conmigo y otra vez, te estabas alejándote pero esta vez no te dejaría ir.

—Espera —Grite pero no paraste, lo hice nuevamente pero nada así que te llame, pronuncie tu nombre algo que jamás había hecho a pesar de que en mis sueños te llamaba incontables de veces.

Por fin te volteaste, estabas sorprendida, igual que yo, me acerque, aun no quitabas tu asombro, me mirabas, yo también, veía tus ojos, tu cabello, estábamos uno frente a otro sin decir ni una palabra solo observándonos y lo dije, esas palabras que hace mucho quise decirte ¿si me creías o no? eso depende de ti, estabas desconcertada, pero era la verdad lo que dije anteriormente eran mis sentimientos por ti porque Sakura...

Yo te amo


	8. Yo no soy un juguete

Te mire escéptica, solté una risa amargada, varias preguntas merodeaban en mi cabeza ¿Era de en serio? ¿El Playboy amaba a alguien a parte de sí mismo?

— ¿Ahora me amas? —Alce una ceja mirándolo fijamente—o ¿Es solo porque soy la única que te dejo?

—No es así—Me replicaste rápidamente.

—Entonces ¡¿Por qué?!...¡¿Por qué ahora?! —Repuse alzando la voz—Tengo novio, estoy feliz con él como lo jamás lo estuve contigo—Trague saliva y con valentía seguí hablando— ¿Me quieres porque ya no me tienes? y ¿Qué? después cuando me tengas ¿Me dejaras tirada? —Te mire y vi tu rostro afligido, es la primera que vez que te veía así. Sin embargo por esa razón no me detuve— No me tomes por idiota, nunca más jugaras conmigo, no esperes que me lance a tus brazos y vivamos felices para siempre.

—Sakura yo te amo...lo digo en serio— Me dijiste esas palabras provocando que oprimieran mi corazón al pensar que eran verdad.

—No lo haces—Repuse— Si es así ¿Por qué lo haces?...no me conoces puedes conocer cada parte de mi cuerpo pero no sabes lo que me gusta y lo que no, mis deseos, mis sueños, mis miedos, no sabes nada...

—Puedo saberlo, dame una oportunidad—Me pediste casi suplicando.

Te mire fijamente a los ojos, dude por unos segundos, pero no quería llorar más, no de nuevo, no quería ser engañada, no quería jugar y de nuevo ser tu juguete. No sé si algún día me arrepentiría de esta decisión y la verdad es que no estaba segura. No obstante no quería retractarme y además quería dejarte en claro que...

Yo no soy un juguete


End file.
